Tale of two sisters
by Eszie
Summary: It was just an ordinary day when Victor found out about Anita's biggest secret. And now it's been discovered, Anita tries to find the past again and to see if she would come back, forever. *Sequel to A new life, three years later*
1. Chapter 1

_Sorry it took me so long to write a new story. I'm trying to write some more the next days, but I can't promise anything. _

_xxx'jes  
Eszie_

**_The tale of two sisters_****  
Chapter 1**

It was a dark night in spring. The only thing that lit her path was the brightness of the moon, and nothing more. She didn't dare to lit her flash light, because she was afraid it would give away her position.

"Crack"

_Oh, for Peetes sake! This can't be true! _

She looked around her to see if she caught any attention, from anyone at all.

But there was no movement, not other than the trees when the wind blew around once more

She continued her journey, getting closer and closer to her target. Her goal; she had no idea what to do there, but she knew that she wanted to talk to her.

And maybe the worst thing of it all, was that she was on her own. She didn't let anyone know about what she was doing at the moment. No, nobody at U.Z.Z. knew what she was doing. Not even her own fiancé, Victor Volt, knew what his dear sweetheart was doing.

Anita Knight was on her own.

====

Earlier that day, Anita Knight was at the H.Q. of U.Z.Z. It was a day like any other day. It was quiet and not really much to do. So she decided to study in the canteen.

"Hello, honey, guess who missed you?"

The sound of her mother-in-law's voice made Anita look up. She was studying a book about first aid, since Victor had been in a lot of accidents lately, and it was certainly nice to know some first aid when you have a child.

Mildred Volt walked into the room, with a boy on her arm. Since it was a Saturday, Timothy Knight stayed with his grandmother because pre school wasn't open on Saturdays.

Anita smiled and she took Timothy from Mildred. "Well, hello, sweetie. How was it at Grandma's house?"

Timothy smiled. "Very funny! And we eat lots of ice cream!"

Anita chuckled. That was something Mildred wouldn't do and she knew that. Timothy had a big fantasy, just like his father. "That's very nice, sweetie."

Timothy nestled himself into his mother's arms and snuggled against her. "I love you, Mommy."

"And I love you too, Timmy."

Mildred smiled as she pulled up a chair. "So, quiet day then today?"

Anita nodded. There wasn't much to do right now. It was too hot for the Imposters, the Chef was still in jail and the Floating Heads were still gone for some reason. The only threat they had to fear today was T.H.E.M. It had been really quiet for the last days, so they figured there would be an attack from them any time now. "You'll never know when T.H.E.M. will attack. I just hope it won't be soon."

"I hope so too, honey." Mildred looked around her. "Where's Victor?"

Anita chuckled. "My dear fiancé is trying to get his sky-bike fixed, because he had an accident with it once again."

Mildred sighed. " What did he do now?"

"All I know is that he had to follow an animal of one kind, and he was only focussing on the animal instead of the environment."

===

While the women were talking about him, Victor Volt was in Anita's bunker. While he was busy fixing his sky-bike, he noticed that the battery of his communicator was empty. He already tried to find his charger, but since he couldn't find his, he decided to take Anita's instead.

So he was looking through her drawers, trying to find the thing he was looking for. He opened the drawer of her nightstand and started to look through it.

"Where did she leave hers?" He mumbled while he took some of the things out of the drawer. "It should be somewhere around here."

He was never really the kind of guy who would poke around Anita's stuff, but this was an emergency.

Finally, Victor found the thing he was looking for. "I knew she would leave it around here!" he said with a big smile.

He just wanted to place Anita's stuff back into the drawer when his eye caught something. In the drawer was an old picture. It showed a sixteen-years old Anita with someone else, someone who looked a lot like her and who seemed to be the same age. "What is..."

"Victor! What are you doing here?"

The voice of Anita made Victor jump up and he gave her a scared look. "I was looking for a charger for my communicator. But then I found this. Who is this?"

Anita sighed and she sat down onto the bed. "This is a picture of me and Alicia. She is my twin-sister."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Tale of two sisters_****  
Chapter two**

"Your... your twin sister?"

Victor had no idea what to say, so he just sat down onto Anita's bed. He couldn't believe it. They were together for some long years and he had never known that she had a twin sister. Never.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Anita sighed. "Well, there is one big reason." There was a moment of silence while Anita was looking for words to say. "Alicia works for T.H.E.M."

He couldn't believe his ears. First he learns that Anita has a twin sister and now she works for T.H.E.M. too...

After some moments of silence, Anita was the first one to speak again. "She must have been working for T.H.E.M. since she was sixteen years old. After both my parents disappeared, we both had to stay at the boarding school. When she was sixteen, she went to the Olympic Games to compete, but she never returned to the boarding school. She told me she got a good job and she would get her diploma through her job. And I've never heard from her again."

"But how do you know that she works for T.H.E.M.?"

Anita looked into Victor's eyes. "A year or two after I started to work for U.Z.Z., we got into a huge fight with T.H.E.M. During that fight I lost sight of you while I was fighting against one of the Expendables. During the fight, her helmet flew off her head and I couldn't believe what I was seeing. My very own twin sister was standing in front of me. She decided to run away and I haven't seen her ever since."

"But, why didn't my mother say a thing about your twin sister? And what about your father?"

"I told Mildred not to say a thing to you about Alicia. I was ashamed about the fact that Alicia was working for the most evil organisation every existed. I did tell my father about Alicia and I begged him not to speak about Alicia while you were around."

Victor didn't know what to say. It sounded logical, but still... "I'm your fiance, I thought we told each other everything and that we didn't have secrets for each other."

Anita looked to her hands on her lap in shame. She knew she had to tell Victor about Alicia before, but she couldn't find the courage to tell her lover about the black sheep in her family. "I am truly sorry, Victor. I know I should have, but..."

Before Anita could even finish her sentence, Victor pulled her into a hug. "It's alright Anita. Besides that, I never told you about Melissa before and you never got mad at me for doing that. So that's why I forgive you."

Anita smiled and pulled herself out of Victor's hug. "Shall we go now? I don't think your bike is already fixed and I still need to finish the chapter of my last book before Monday."

Victor chuckled as they walked out of Anita's bunker. "You never get tired of learning, do you?" he asked while he gave Anita a playful poke.

"No, I don't." Anita laughed and she looked to Victor. She couldn't believe her live was so perfect. She had a wonderful lover, a sweet son and wonderful friends and family.

_I wonder if Alicia has a family of her own. Or if she even have friends with whom she shares her time off work. _

"Anita..."

That night, Victor brought Timothy to bed and decided to go to bed early as well. So, Anita was alone in the living room. And before she knew it, her mind started to wonder off.

She started to remember some wonderful memories she had when she was younger. When she and Alicia were still close...

"Hey! Anita! Wait for me!"

The fifteen-year old strawberry-blond stood still and turned around. What she saw, was something she wasn't used to see. Normally, when she would see Alicia, she would see her mirror-image. But not this time.

"What on earth did you do? What have you done with your hair?!"

In stead of having the same beautiful strawberry-colour long hair as Anita had, Alicia's hair had a more reddish hair than before. It was still the same length as before, but still, it was completely different.

Alicia gave Anita a sheepish smile as she approached her. "Yeah, I know, I wanted to paint it at least once. Just to know what would happen. I think I overdid it this time." She grabbed a curl of her hair and looked at it. "Luckily it's one of those paints where it won't last a week or two. So this would be normal within two weeks. I hope."

Anita laughed and shook her head. Alicia has always been the one who would experiment with things. Legal things, just to be clear. Alicia was the first one of the two who grabbed a snowboard and she was the only one of the two who started junior dirt track racing, with a motorcycle.

"So, when will you do something normal for a change?" Anita asked as she looked to her twin sister. "How about a run around the tracks?"

Alicia laughed. "Believe me, Anne, that's one thing I won't say no to. So, let's go!"

"Anita?"

Anita looked up in a shock. She didn't hear Victor coming into the living room.

"Sorry if I scared you..."

Anita shook her head. "No, you didn't. I'm sorry, Victor, I was just drifting off."

Victor gave Anita a smile and helped her on her feet. "Come on, Anita. It has been a long day today. Let's go to bed."

Anita nodded and she followed Victor upstairs.

_But before I go to bed, there is just one thing I need to figure out. _


	3. Chapter 3

**_ The tale of two sisters_  
Chapter 3**

"Crack"

Oh, for Peetes sake! This can't be true!

She looked around her to see if she caught any attention, from anyone at all.

But there was no movement, not other than the trees when the wind blew around once more

Anita continued her journey, getting closer and closer to her target. Her goal; she had no idea what to do there, but she knew that she wanted to talk to her.

And maybe the worst thing of it all, was that she was on her own. She didn't let anyone know about what she was doing at the moment. No, nobody at U.Z.Z. or even Victor or her own father Arthur Knight knew what she was doing.

She was on her own.

So she continued her path to the spider-shaped Head Quarters of T.H.E.M.

They weren't so hard to find. There were rumours that it wouldn't take long before T.H.E.M. would attack U.Z.Z. once again, so they had to be somewhere in Great Britain.

Earlier today U.Z.Z. got information from their T.H.E.M. informant that T.H.E.M. was located at the New Forest, not too far away from London.

And that was exactly where Anita was right now.

You're behaving yourself like Victor! she said to herself. Trying to rescue someone who maybe doesn't even want to be rescued! And you go without having a proper plan!

Before she got any second thoughts about this hideous idea, she approached the T.H.E.M. base.

After a few minutes of encircling the base to find a way in, Anita figured that the only way into the base would be through the ventilation shafts.

So Anita fired the hook from her Secret Agent's belt and soon enough she was crawling through the ventilation shafts of T.H.E.M.

Inside the shafts, there were spiders, rats and all other kind of vermin which made it a little bit creepier to crawl through. Every other second, Anita had to hold in a scream because she would hit a spiderweb or found a dead rat.

"Ugh, they really should clean it in here." she said to herself. "I mean, even expendables need a clean place to work."

Luckily for Anita, she found an opening into a dressing room. So, without hesitation, she lowered herself down into the room. After a quick scan, she concluded that the room was clear and she looked for some expandable clothes so she wouldn't stand out of the crowd and get caught.

When she finally got some clothes, she walked out of the room, with the attitude that she belonged there.

"Okay," she whispered to herself, "where could she be?"

Anita had no idea which way to go. Alicia could be anywhere. She didn't even know which rank she had. But knowing Alicia, she would have worked herself up to the top. Alicia and Anita were both best of the class; they even kept record of who got the most best grades of every subject...

-

Anita walked out of the building of her boarding school. Once again, she beat Alicia in their game. Now she had two subjects where she had better grades than Alicia. And, Alicia had just two months left to beat her. _Good luck, Ally_

What Anita didn't see, was that Alicia walked up to her, in a slow pace. If Anita was paying attention, she would know that Alicia was struggling with something.

"Hi Al! Guess who's going to buy me a double chocolate ice cream?"

Anita looked to her twin sister when Alicia didn't say a thing. This wasn't something for her. Alicia would say something, even if it was just ridiculous.

"Alicia, is something wrong?"

Alicia took a deep breath. "I won't come back to boarding school after Monday."

Anita couldn't believe her ears. Their father believed that education was important, and Anita thought that Alicia shared the same idea.

"What! You must be kidding me! You're joking!"

Anita looked to her sister, hoping she would laugh it away, saying that she only said this because she wanted to get back at Anita.

But Alicia did none of these things. She just stood there, it was almost like shecouldn't believe it herself that she just said that. "I'm sorry Anita, But it's true. I found a good job with education on the way. And once I'm in, maybe I can get you in as well."

Alicia stepped closer to her sister. "We will see each other very soon, Anita. I promise!" she said while she gave her sis a hug.

-

Anita shook her head. They never saw each other again. Not so surprisingly if Alicia started to work for T.H.E.M. when she still was in boarding school. But Anita couldn't understand why. Why would Alicia work for the bad guys? There would be no way that a smartie like Alicia would think that these guys would be doing good things.

But before Anita could think of something else, everything went black before her eyes...


	4. Chapter 4

**Tale of two sisters  
Chapter four**

Anita blinked with her eyes. Someone or something caused the lights to go off at the spiderbase of T.H.E.M. and Anita hoped she wasn't the cause of this. Otherwise they would be looking for an intruder and that was the last thing she needed right now.****

So, Anita decided to continue her journey. But there was such a sudden darkness, she couldn't see the difference between a wall and just emptyness. She had to feel her way through the base and meanwhile hoping that no-one would see her.****

But, it was already too late. A pair of purple eyes had noticed the sudden darkness in the base and those eyes were now focused on a few screens. The owner of those eyes wanted to know who had caused this trap, because if there was an intruder, things could get very ugly for either the intruder or the expanables.****

The expandable noticed a movement at one of the screens and it didn't take long before the intruder was recognized. "What on earth is she doing here? Is she trying to get herself killed?"****

The expandable stood up and went to the hallway where Anita was seen last. _I don't know what she's up to, but she has to go!_****

Meanwhile, Anita's eyes were getting used to the darkness and she stood still for a moment. _What on earth am I doing? This is the sort of things Victor would do. Not me. _Anita shook her head. _This is my sister I'm talking about. I want to see her, it's been such a long time ago. _****

Anita walked further. Whatever happened, she needed to find her sister again. She wanted to have her family together.****

Suddenly, there was some noise behind her and before Anita could even react, something hit her head and she lost her conscience.****

===****

Her head felt heavy, like she had one drink too many last night. Anita shook her head and looked around her. She was on a chair, and the worst part was, she was chained to it. Anita groaned, this was typical something that would happen to Victor, not her. This was the worst night she could ever imagine.****

Suddenly there was a noise behind her. Anita tried to turn around to see who was approaching her, but she couldn't.****

"Well, hello Anita Knight. What brings you here at my base at night?"****

Anita groaned even louder and Doctor Doctor moved in front of her. "Nothing of your business, Doctor Doctor."****

Doctor Doctor moved even closer towards Anita. "Well, it is all of my business when you are at my base, at night, while I'm not even trying to take over the world. So tell me," Doctor Doctor bent closer to Anita, "what is U.Z.Z. looking for in my spiderbase?"****

"I'm not going to say a thing to you."****

Doctor Doctor walked away from Anita. "Well, that would be very boring, wouldn't it? I mean, the whole thing of being a bad guy is that you have people who do what they are told and you're not going to do a thing on your own." She gave Anita an evil smile and she turned towards a doorway. "Black Eight, come on in, now!"****

An expenable with a black eight helmet walked into the room. "Yes, ma'am."****

Doctor Doctor turned back towards Anita. "Anita Knight, meet Black Eight. This expendable is the best in getting the truth out of people." Turning back to Black Eight, she said: "Just let her in this chair until morning, I'm going to take a nap now. If anything happens, don't wake me up, but take care of it on your own for once!"****

"Yes, ma'am."****

Doctor Doctor walked away, muttering about how she needed her sleep and that the Expendables couldn't take care of things on their own.****

As soon as Doctor Doctor was out of sight, Black Eight walked towards Anita.****

"Don't think I'll be saying anything to you!" Anita gave her best angry look to the Expendable. There was no way this person could be better in cracking someone than she was. She had done interrogation a few times and most of those times, she was the one who could get the most information within the littlest time.****

"I know." said the Expendable. "You were always the better one when it came down to getting the truth out, even when you were younger."****

Anita gave the Expendable a surprised look. "How can that be possible? I have never..."****

Then, Black Eight removed the helmet. "Yes, you have seen me before, sis." Under the helmet was a pair of purple eyes and strawberry blond hair. "Now, again, what were you doing here?"****

Anita didn't know what to say. Her sister had the highest rank at T.H.E.M. Having a seat next to Doctor Doctor and not having to fight all the battles, this was a dream job for most Expendables.****

"I'm asking you again, Anita, what on earth are you doing here?"****

Anita snapped out of her thoughts and remembered her mission. "Please, Alicia, come back with me. You can be better than this. Do you really think that when Doctor Doctor finally has taken over the world, that she would let you do the best things? You'll still be her slave. She's horrible, Ally. Please come with me."****

Alicia sighed. There were many things she wanted to say to Anita, but she just couldn't. Not yet, that was. "I can't, Anita."****

"Dad's back."****

That caught Alicia off guard. "Dad...Dad's back? For real?" Being a Daddy's girl, she was devistated when she learned about her father's disappearence. Every day and every night, she prayed for her father to come back to them. And now, he was finally back.****

Anita nodded. "So will you now come with me?"****

But Alicia shook her head. "I'm sorry, Anita. It's much more complicated than that." She walked to the back of Anita's chair and she untied the knots. "I will let you go, Anita. Please promise me that you will go back home? Don't you worry about me, I'll be fine. Doctor Doctor won't know what happened and she doens't know that I'm your sister."****

Anita stood up from her chair, rubbing her wrists to ease the pain from the ropes. "Please..."****

"Promise me you will go straight back home."****

With a sigh, Anita nodded. "Okay, I will go back home." She gave her sister a hug. "Please, our door will be always open for you, Alicia. When you need a place, you can always come to us."****

Alicia shrugged her sister off. "Just go now." she said with some snatchy tone. ****

With great reluctans, Anita walked away from Alicia. Her mission failed. None of her missions had failed before. And now, her greatest mission ever, just failed. Big time. This would haunt her for ever...


	5. Chapter 5

**Tale of two sisters  
Chapter five**

A loud bang sounded from the Training Room. And soon, more followed.

It was Anita, who was blowing off some steam. Because her mission failed big time last night, she wasn't in the mood to face someone that morning. So she went to the U.Z.Z. H.Q. earlier to be alone for some time.

And to help her relax, she was punching a punching bag. That always helped her to relax her when she was angry or disappointed.

Due to the fact that her back was facing the door, she didn't see Victor walk into the room.

And one thing was for sure, Victor didn't look like he was very happy.

"Anita..."

No response.

Victor tried again, only this time, louder.

"Anita Knight!"

Anita stopped punching around and turned around, surprised to see Victor standing there.

"Oh, hi, Victor. What are you doing here?"

Victor moved closer to Anita and he looked into her purple eyes. "You know why I'm here."

Anita didn't react. She only hoped Victor wouldn't be mad. She didn't tell him anything about her one-man-mission.

After some silence, Victor spoke again. "Why is your suit dirty?"

Anita sighed. There was no other way then to tell him the truth. So she spoke. She told him all about her mission to the T.H.E.M. base. The breaking in, the darkness and how she wanted to save her sister, only to find her standing on the dark side. She was in tears. Not because she was afraid Victor would leave her, but she felt sad about not getting her sis back. She had missed her for years and now, it was like she didn't even want to see her anymore.

"You have to..." Anita tried, but Victor interrupted her.

"Were you out of your mind?!"

"Victor, not all of U.Z.Z. needs to hear this!"

"You just went away, on a dangerous mission, on your own and not even bothering to tell anyone about this stupid plan?! Who do you think you are? Me?"

"No, but..."

Victor didn't gave Anita a chance to explain herself. He had heard enough from her. He noticed that Anita was gone through the night, but he thought she was just getting a snack or something. He had never thought that she was actually gone, finding her sister on her own.

When he noticed the dirty suit in the laundry this morning, he knew enough. She wasn't just gone for a snack, she was out on a mission. And he had his thoughts about where she could be.

"I'll be at the Briefing Room if you need me."

That was all Victor said before he left the room.

Anita sighed. She knew she was wrong, but still... This was something she needed to do on her own. If she would have been captured, Timothy would have no parent to look after him.

Eventhough she kept saying that to herself, she started to believe it even less than before. Maybe Victor was right. Maybe she should have told at least someone about this mission. Maybe she should have let Victor in on her mission. And maybe, maybe, Alicia would have come with her.

This was no use. Anita was done blaming herself or others about the fact that Alicia didn't want to come home. The only thing left to do was to make peace with Victor. He is the one with whom she wanted to live the rest of her life with. Her first thought should be Timothy, then Victor and then anyone else.

Anita left the Training Room. If she could speak to Victor before her boss would give them a new mission and his new name of today, than they could work together as a team again. If she wouldn't do this, than there might be a possibility that things could go very wrong.

And a few minutes later, Anita was facing the door of the Briefing Room. She took a deep breath, and then she entered the room.

It took her a few seconds to notice something weird. There was someone else in her chair. Someone very familliar.


End file.
